Mile Long Club
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: This is my response to the challenge set by Ellie at ZA angels dot com. Her mission, should I choose to accept, is to write a one-shot about a trip Troy and Gabriella take and what happens on the journey. I hope you enjoy it because it will self-destruct


"_**Mile Long Club" **_**copyright © didumissmeofcourseudid; July 24****th**** 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon **_**High School Musical, **_**copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and **_**High School Musical 2, **_**copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**Summary: **This is my response to the challenge set by Ellie at ZA angels dot com. Her mission, should I choose to accept, is to write a one-shot about a trip Troy and Gabriella take and what happens on the journey. I hope you enjoy it because it will self-destruct in 30 seconds lol!

**A/N: **Why not come over and check out their forum, we'd love to have you on board.

**

* * *

**

Mile Long Club

Mr Bolton pulled up outside The Alvarado Transportation Center at 4.20pm on Friday afternoon and four teenagers piled out all chatting away excitedly. They followed Troy's dad round to the back of the station wagon, each collecting their rucksack from the now open hatch.

"Now listen, Troy, we're trusting you to behave yourselves this weekend and that goes for the rest of you. Don't disappoint us," ordered Jack Bolton when they clustered around him. "Enjoy yourselves looking around UCLA and make the most of your time there but don't disgrace East High or they'll never offer us this opportunity again," he added looking into each excited face. East High School had connected up with UCLA for a tour of the university along with other chosen schools from around the west of America. The logistics of taking a group such a long distance had been investigated with the school agreeing that using the excellent train service between Albuquerque and LA had been the most feasible and cheapest option for the parents who had taken up this opportunity for their offspring. Two teachers had been chosen to accompany them to oversee the success of the trip and also to supervise their charges.

"Bolton," greeted an imperious voice causing Mr Bolton to swivel round.

"Darbus, are you sure you and Salmon can cope with sixteen teenagers?" taunted Jack Bolton with a smirk, "I can always cancel my weekend plans if you need an extra hand," he offered.

"Hmpf! Surely that would make seventeen," she stated sending him a glare from above the rim of her red-framed glasses. He threw his hands out wide in defeat and sent her a quirky smile.

"Fine but you can't say I didn't offer. Enjoy the trip," he said, to which she nodded in acknowledgement before she wafted her long scarf over her shoulder and flounced off into the station. He turned back to Troy. "Have a good time, son and don't forget to check out the sports facilities, they're second to none," he added, patting him on the back, he waved to the rest of the teenagers who had by this time been joined by most of the group then climbed back in the car and drove off.

"Whew! Thank god for that, for a minute there I thought Darbus was going to take him up on his offer," muttered Troy looking at his friends with relief in his eyes.

"Dude, there was no way Darbus was going to accept his suggestion and your dad knew it, besides his golfing plans would have been shot to pieces," chuckled Chad slapping his friend on the back.

"I guess," said Troy doubtfully then smiled at his girlfriend whose hand he was holding tightly.

"It's called reverse psychology, Troy," Taylor informed him with a smirk, "I guess my boyfriend isn't as stupid as he makes out," she added proudly gazing at Chad with affection. Chad preened at the backhanded compliment while Troy and Gabriella burst out laughing knowing he hadn't fully taken in what Taylor had said.

"Right gang," shouted a rotund man with a dapper moustache, his trademark bowtie firmly in place, while on top of his head he wore a trilby to hide his balding pate "let's get going or the train will go without us," he urged them as each youth collected their rucksack apart from Gabriella as Troy had already taken charge of hers, and followed Mr Salmon's retreating back onto the platform; Ms Darbus had apparently already taken care of the tickets whilst they had been stood outside the station.

"Wow! Look at the size of that," expounded Jason his eyes wide in wonder as he looked at the double-storey Amtrak train that seemed to get taller as they approached.

"It's a train, Jase. Surely you've seen one before?" taunted Chad smirking at his friend's awed expression.

"Of course I have, Danforth," he scoffed, "but only the Santa Fe Express. This…this is the daddy of all trains." Chad rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh hell! Don't tell me you're turning into one of those train spotters," he muttered. Zeke and Troy burst out laughing when Jason scowled at Chad.

"Right people less talking, I need to do a head count," announced Ms Darbus as she swept up the platform towards them, her arm pointing to each adolescent as she ticked them off. "I'm two short, who's missing?" she demanded just as a voice echoed down the approach. She swivelled to glare at the latecomer.

"Evans, you're late," she bellowed as Ryan ran up to them clutching his overnight bag, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

"So…sorry…Ms Darbus…but it wasn't my fault," he started to explain when a commotion at the other end of the platform drew their eyes as a pink flamingo tottered along the path with a vanity case in one hand, the other dragging a flight bag along behind her followed by a chauffeur with another large suitcase.

"You have got to be kidding me," gasped Troy who voiced what everyone else was thinking. Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha shared a knowing smile as they watched the drama unfold.

"Good of you to show up, Miss Evans," drawled Ms Darbus, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Thank you," she acknowledged with a winning smile, "Would you believe Mommy's gone away for the weekend and taken my Louis Vuitton suitcase," she gasped out an explanation, "fortunately, daddy had bought me the updated version for my birthday so he let me use it two weeks early," she finished with a beaming grin.

"That's as maybe, Miss Evans but I strictly instructed everyone to pack one holdall or rucksack," announced Ms Darbus, "that cannot go," she ordered pointing to the large suitcase the chauffeur was carrying.

"What! But I need it," cried Sharpay, her face crunching into a frown, a flush stained her cheeks and the kids held their breath waiting for the impending tantrum that was simmering in Sharpay's darkened eyes.

"There are restrictions on luggage space and that far exceeds them," explained Ms Darbus impatiently.

"But, but, all my clothes are in there," began Sharpay her face reddening even more with temper as Ms Darbus waved her hand cutting off her forthcoming spiel.

"You have five minutes to get it sorted, the train, like the theatre waits for no one," stated Ms Darbus as she turned her back to shepherd the rest of the group towards the waiting train. Sharpay stamped her foot, glared at her back and huffed loudly before turning, her blonde locks swishing wildly around her shoulders, to her luggage as she knelt on the platform, transferring clothes from the large suitcase and shoes from the upright flight bag. The four girls had remained behind, transfixed as they watched the transaction in amazement. Taylor linked arms with Gabriella, pulling her towards the train with Kelsi and Martha following close behind, once out of ear shot of Sharpay Gabriella could not contain herself any longer.

"Did you see how many pairs of shoes she was taking, they filled that flight bag," she gasped.

"Yeah, wonder what she takes with her on vacation, I mean we're only gone for four days and two of those are stuck on the train," commented Martha with a grin.

"Bet she has to pay for excess baggage," agreed Kelsi with a nod.

"She is excess baggage," muttered Taylor quietly so only the other three could hear. Gabriella's eyes bugged out at her comment then she burst out laughing, the other three joining in until their laughter trailed away as Ms Darbus looked darkly at them, her arm franticly waving them on board the train. The stationmaster walked along the platform shutting doors and ensuring they were securely locked before going on to the next one. Darbus stood by an open door her foot tapping impatiently as she waited for Sharpay to get on board; the blonde hurriedly fastened her flight bag, waved to her chauffeur before strutting towards the teacher.

"This is so not fair, I'm going to get daddy to write to Amtrak to complain…." she moaned as she came abreast of Ms Darbus.

"Good luck with that but in the meantime can you get on board," ordered Ms Darbus sternly her patience finally running out, sighing with relief when the last of her charges climbed onto the train and she followed, the glowering stationmaster slammed the door shut with feeling.

"Okay, listen up. Chad Danforth, that includes you," Ms Darbus stated glaring at him as his conversation with Taylor petered out, a tide of colour appeared on his cheeks when Jason and Zeke chuckled. "Sleeping cars have been allocated and these are the pairings so pay attention people," she ordered taking a list from her bag, her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she scanned the document, "On the lower level, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, berth 1, Rob Clarkson and Lewis Moore, berth 2, Ryan Evans and Danny Mansell, berth 3, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, berth 4. Kristen Read and Heather Craven, berth 11, Martha Cox and Kelsi Neilson, berth 12, Alison Carter and Sharpay Evans, berth 13, Gabriella Montez and Taylor McKessie, berth 14 with myself in berth 10, Mr Salmon will be in berth 15 all on the upper level."

Everyone started talking at once, Gabriella and Taylor squealed and hugged each other, Kelsi and Martha jumped up and down smiling broadly, Troy and Chad whooped loudly and slapped each other on the back, Zeke and Jason high-fived each other, Ryan looked resigned, Danny Mansell was a slob and smelt of BO but what could he do; it could be worse, he supposed, he could have been stuck with Fish Face or god forbid, Sharpay. Sharpay gasped and pouted with annoyance, she had specifically asked for a room on her own but obviously her wishes had been ignored. Mr Salmon called them all to order and instructed the boys to follow him to their rooms; the girls were to follow Ms Darbus. The party split up with the girls taking the stairs to the upper level, most talking excitedly, some sullenly bringing up the rear in silence, ie. Sharpay.

"Get settled in ladies, then we'll meet up in the lounge in twenty minutes," instructed Ms Darbus as she showed the girls where they would be sleeping on the sixteen and a half hour trip into LA before leaving them to their own devices. At that moment the train shuddered, rocked then rolled smoothly out of the station and they were off on their journey to view their possible future seats of learning.

Gabriella and Taylor walked into a small room with two deep blue reclining seats facing each other; the outer wall consisted of a large picture window and below the window was a fold down table that was currently in the upright position holding two water bottles; positioned above each chair was a small light fixture in the ceiling and on the right of the door was a tiny closet for clothes storage.

"This is cute," gushed Gabriella, beaming at Taylor and gripping her arm in excitement. "I feel like I'm going on holiday." Taylor smiled broadly at her excited friend.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same, and four days away from home seems like bliss. Er… can I have my arm back Gabi, before I have a permanent reminder of your excitement," said Taylor with a smirk. Gabriella let go of Taylor's arm immediately.

"Sorry Tay, I got carried away," confessed Gabi with a wry smile.

"I had noticed," teased Taylor opening her rucksack and taking out her clothes for the following day before hanging them in the closet. Gabriella waited patiently until Taylor had finished before doing the same; the space inside the compartment didn't allow for the two of them to be doing it at the same time. They'd just finished when someone knocked on the door, Taylor opened it to find Kelsi with Martha stood in the corridor.

"These are so cute," commented Kelsi smiling when Gabriella nodded in agreement, "shall we go and find this lounge Darbus was on about." Taylor walked out to join them with Gabriella bringing up the rear, closing the door behind her. They walked along the corridor, peeking into the door marked toilet on the way and down the stairs. They walked along the corridor and into another compartment to reach the lounge, the guys were already there when they arrived and the girls slipped into the seats they'd saved for them.

"Hey Babe, settled in okay?" asked Troy kissing Gabriella on the cheek.

"Yeah, the cabin's cute," she replied with a smile, "how's yours?"

"Come and see it later," he invited with a lopsided grin.

"Lame, Bolton, that's nearly as bad as 'come and see my etchings,'" taunted Chad. Troy and Gabriella both blushed when the group burst out laughing, Troy glared at Chad then smirked seconds later when Chad yelped in pain, tried to pull his leg up but banged it on the underside of the table, yelping again.

"Attention kids," shouted Mr Salmon, dropping leaflets on each table as he walked through the lounge. "Have a look at these menus and decide what you want for dinner."

"Wow! We get food too," whooped Chad snatching up the menu, his head jerking up when the rest burst out laughing, "What? I didn't know," he shrugged, "I raided our kitchen before I left too." Taylor rolled her eyes and giggled. "Crap! Mom is gonna go nuts," he muttered as an afterthought, looking worriedly at Troy.

"She won't, will she?" asked Gabriella, her doe eyes looking with concern at Chad. Chad looked across at Troy, Troy looked back at Chad with a wry smile.

"Yeah," they both said in unison.

"So what are you going to do with your stash?" asked Jason.

"Dunno," replied Chad with a shrug then a gleam appeared in his eye, "midnight feast?"

"Great idea, Dude," chorused the guys, nodding in approval. The appearance of Ms Darbus quietened the group as they all turned their attention back to the task of choosing something for dinner. Ten minutes later a steward appeared and took the orders, asking Ms Darbus which sitting they wanted for dinner. Ms Darbus chose 6.30 commenting that they should get an early night due to the tight schedule that was planned for the following day. The group had groaned when they heard that, whispering ensued while they planned a different timetable, deciding to go with what the teachers suggested but to meet up in Troy and Chad's berth at 11.30 for two reasons, it would allow the teachers sufficient time to fall asleep and their room was the furthest away from the teachers so there was less chance of being found out. A couple of the guys had brought a deck of cards so two of the tables started playing a game of Fish followed by Black Jack. Gabriella and Troy abstained deciding to take the opportunity to cuddle up together watching the scenery go by, pointing to various landmarks or the odd Jack Rabbit or Eagle they espied from the window, snatching a sneaky kiss or two when they thought it was safe from the observant eye of the teachers who sat further down the lounge.

At 6.30pm their food arrived, the volume increased as they argued over who had ordered what until everyone appeared happy with their selection and relative silence ensued while they ate. They returned to their previous activities, with Gabriella and Troy joining in this time until Ms Darbus suggested they go to their rooms at 9pm, some groaned and moaned stating it was way too early but Ms Darbus firmly ushered them through to the sleeping quarters. Troy pulled Gabriella towards the back of the group to steal a kiss.

"I'll see you in a little while, don't fall asleep or I'll have to come and wake you up," teased Troy, "hmm, that sounds like a better option," he added in a whisper against her lips making Gabriella giggle when he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively. She planted a swift kiss on his lips and trotted up the stairs, knowing he was watching, she exaggerated her wiggle, giggling when she heard him groan, "You'll be the death of me, Montez." She turned at the top with a saucy smile, put her hand to her mouth and blew him a kiss before disappearing from his vision, leaving him with a pang in his heart and the beginning of an embarrassing bulge in his pants.

Gabriella walked into her room and stopped, amazed at the transformation as the seats they were sitting on so briefly before had been converted into a bed with another above giving a bunk bed effect, both beds had been made up in their absence. Taylor was sat on the edge of the lower one pulling her night things and toiletries out of her rucksack.

"Hi Gabs, okay if I take this one?" asked Taylor indicating the beds.

"No, I don't mind," replied Gabriella with a smile, knowing Taylor had an aversion to heights of any kind.

"Thanks, I'll just go to the bathroom and let you have some room," announced Taylor grabbing her toiletries and the towel the train provided, she squeezed past Gabriella into the corridor to make her way to the bathroom. Gabriella quickly pulled her bag out onto the bed, selected a pair of shorts and matching vest to change into, took out her wash-bag then put her bag back into the storage closet. She quickly changed into her sleepwear and sat on the bed to wait for Taylor to return.

"You may have to wait a while, Sharpay has just gone in there and she's taken in her vanity case so she could be some time," warned Taylor. Gabriella groaned, resigned to have to wait an eternity for it to become free. "Chad did say there are two down stairs and a shower room," offered Taylor as an alternative.

"Thanks Tay, I think I'll go and investigate, god knows how long Sharpay will be in there," groaned Gabriella with a grin. She picked up the complimentary towel and her wash bag, slipped on her flip-flops and padded out into the corridor and down the stairs. She found the shower room and toilet facilities on her left as she exited the stairwell, breathing a sigh of relief when she found them unoccupied, she slipped inside the first one. She turned to lock the door but was surprised when it sprung open revealing a smiling Troy who slipped inside and quickly locked the door.

"What are you doing in here, Troy?" gasped Gabriella panic lacing her voice and matching her eyes.

"I saw this cute butt and recognised it straight away so I just had to follow it," answered Troy with a grin pulling her to him and smashing his lips on hers before she could utter a word, his tongue coaxed her lips apart and Gabriella was lost, her logical mind screamed rebuttal but her heart overrode it as delicious shivers ran up her spine as Troy grabbed her behind, pulling her into his body, hip against hip, stomach against stomach. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair as she returned his kiss fervently. Troy slipped his hands under her vest, groaning when he felt her cool flesh against his palms, unable to resist rubbing his hands over her midriff and up her sides, his fingers grazing the sides of her breasts before palming her fullness in his hands. Gabriella moaned when his fingers tweaked her nipples, hot spikes of desire shot through her body, a warmth flooded her nether regions and she moved her hands feverishly down his back pulling at his shirt until she succeeded in reaching his firm skin beneath. Troy edged backwards dragging her with him until he sat on the toilet seat with Gabriella tumbling on top of him. He pulled her vest off throwing it to the floor before clamping his mouth on a pert nipple to suck and nip the sensitive area, grinning against her when she mewed in her throat before lavishing the same attention on the other. Gabriella ran her hands over his pronounced abs before edging down to his midriff, smiling when his muscles rippled beneath her hands, quickly popping his top button on his waistband and slowly pulling down his zipper and pushing her hand inside to touch his erection. Now it was Troy's turn to suck in a breath as she massaged his cock until he felt he would burst. He pushed her off to dispense with her shorts rapidly and push his own pants down to reveal his engorged member.

"Shit! I haven't got anything with me," groaned Troy as he franticly searched his pockets.

"Luckily for you I have," whispered Gabriella huskily, her eyes shining seductively she reached for her wash bag and pulled out a condom, waving it at him. Troy beamed at her.

"Now that's what I call forward planning, Montez," he chuckled.

"Hey, a girl's got to be prepared for any eventuality, so Tay's sister says," she whispered.

"Thank god for Tay's sister," was his heartfelt reply groaning seconds later when she sheathed him in the latex. "Now where were we," he whispered pulling her back to him to resume their lovemaking, their lips melded together to begin their exploration all over again. Troy sat back on the seat and Gabriella sat on his lap, her feet resting on the small ledge at each side of the toilet as she rubbed her vagina against his cock letting Troy know with actions rather than words that she was more than ready. Troy groaned when he felt her moist cavern rub against him, placing his finger between them, he ran his finger through her folds teasing her clit until she bucked against him, lifting her hips he placed her on his cock, letting out a satisfied sigh when her walls enveloped him, taking him into her warm interior. Gabriella rocked her hips groaning when she felt him go deeper touching her core; Troy grabbed her hips to guide her as he pumped into her from below. Gabriella sucked in her breath, flung her head back as sensation after sensation swept through her body, biting her lip to stop her from crying out as she reached her climax, her muscles tightened around him squeezing him hard encouraging him to reach his own release. Troy groaned as he felt his cock pulsate and throb seconds later spurting his semen into the latex covering as he held her tight, kissing her swollen lips as they regained their normal breathing pattern.

"I never thought I'd be on top twice in one day," teased Gabriella. Troy looked questioningly at her. "I'm on the top bunk cos as you know Taylor has a touch of vertigo," Troy laughed until Gabriella put her hand to his mouth.

"Shush! Someone might hear us," she ordered panic filling her chocolate orbs.

"Shit! I forgot where we were for a moment," replied Troy softly, "when I'm with you I forget everything." Gabriella kissed him softly in reply before climbing down to redress, scooting to one side to give Troy space to put his clothes back on. Once he was dressed, she kissed him but pushed him towards the door.

"Go on, I still have to brush my teeth, Taylor will wonder where I've been," ordered Gabriella, "I'll see you later for the feast," she promised when he frowned.

"I've already had mine," he shot back with a smirk.

"Hey Gabi," he said when he reached the door, "You know we're members of the mile long club now," said Troy smirking when she sent him a puzzled look, "maybe not as fashionable as the mile high club but still as satisfying." With that parting shot he left, chuckling when he heard Gabriella's tinkling laugh follow him down the corridor.


End file.
